It is a common practice for a retail establishment that offers printing devices (xe2x80x9cprintersxe2x80x9d) for sale to have a demonstration model available for potential buyers to inspect. It is further desirable that potential buyers of such printers be able to observe the operation of the printers offered for sale. More particularly, it is desirable to allow the potential buyer, or a sales representative, to be able to print a page using the demonstration model so that that quality of an image produced by the printer, and the speed with which the image is generated, can be observed by the potential buyer. To this end, it is common to provided a demonstration model of a printer that can print a demonstration page (hereinafter, xe2x80x9cdemo-pagexe2x80x9d) which includes graphics and/or text that give an indication of the imaging capabilities of the printer. It is further desirable to allow a potential customer, or a sales representative, to be able to quickly and easily print a demo-page. However, since most printers are configured to print under the control of a separate connected computer (such as a personal computer), this can require each demonstration printer which is to be capable of printing a demo-page to be connected to such a computer. Providing a separate computer for each demonstration printer can be costly, and requires a significant amount of space to accommodate the computers. While multiple demonstration printers can be connected to a single computer, this can require a complex networking system and custom software installed on the computer, and can also require that a user interact with the computer to print a demonstration page for any given demonstration printer connected to the computer. Requiring a user, or a sales representative, to interact with a computer in order to print a demo-page may discourage potential buyers from printing the demo page.
One solution is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,278, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application. This patent describes a control unit to which a number of demonstration printers can be attached. The control unit is configured to receive a xe2x80x9cprint demo-pagexe2x80x9d signal from each of the demonstration computers and, in response thereto, to cause the respective demonstration printer to print a demo-page. This is an effective solution, and does not require any additional effort of the part of a potential buyer, or a sales representative, to print a demo-page using the demonstration printers connected to the control unit. However, this solution does require providing the control unit, with its concomitant cost, and installation and setting-up the control unit.
One embodiment of the present invention provides for a printing device which is connectable to a computer. The printing device includes a user interface which includes a primary user interface button. When the printing device is not connected to the computer and the primary user interface button is actuated in an intended manner, the printing device prints a demonstration page. However, when the printing device is connected to the computer the printing device is configured to detect the presence of the computer, and to perform a function defined within the computer when the primary user interface button is actuated in the intended manner.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides for a method of controlling a printing device which is connectable to a computer. The printing device includes a primary user interface button. The method includes determining the generation of an input signal resulting from actuation of the primary user interface button in an intended manner, and determining whether or not the printing device is connected to the computer. In response to determining generation of the input signal and determining that the printing device is not connected to the computer; a demonstration page is printed by the printing device. However, in response to determining generation of the input signal and determining that the printing device is connected to the computer, a function defined within the computer is performed by the printing device.